A Dragon's Beginning
by Snowy The Sky Wolf
Summary: A new Lightning Dragon Slayer is in town - And no, it's not Laxus. When she goes to join the Fairy Tail guild, how will she change it forever? First FanFic in the Dragon Heart trilogy. Rated T to be safe.
1. Fiery-Ice Fighting and the Dragon Slayer

**Snowy The Glaceon: Hello everyone! Welcome to a new fanfic that's a part of a three part series!**

**Foxy: This is a bit different than my usual Pokémon fanfictions, but I've had this idea for a pretty long time now, so why not write it?**

**Snowy: She's still working on her current projects, don't worry. She's having a tiny bit of writer's block with one of them and is working on several chapters for the other.**

**Foxy: If I happen to make any grammar mistakes, such as typos, please ignore them as I'm trying my best to write these ^-^"**

**Chibi: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C, whose name is going to be introduced later.**

* * *

><p><em>The year was X784 in the nation of Fiore. In a distant field only a few paces away from Magnolia Town's outskirts, you could hear the sound of swords (and possible electricity) clashing.<em>

_Surely, you could also see two girls, one older with scarlet hair, the other younger with yellow hair, both looking a bit young to be dueling out here, but they had a good reason why._

_"Haiyah!" The yellow haired female blocks an attack from her opponent with her sword, then quickly cups her hands around her mouth, causing the red-haired jump back._

_"Lightning Dragon's Roar!"_

_Blue and yellow sparks of electricity were blown out of the younger girl's mouth straight at the elder girl. She retaliates, attempting to dodge the tiny sparks of lightning, however she ends up resorting to blocking it._

_"Very well done. Your swordsmanship is quickly catching up to your Dragon Slayer skills," The red haired girl complimented._

_"Thank you!" The yellow haired girl smiles brightly._

_The elder girl looks up at the sky, which was starting to turn into a color that was similar to her hair. "Perhaps training is finished today."_

_"Aw, can't we train for just a little bit longer?" The younger girl pouts._

_"Our 'training' has turned into what is called a battle," The older girl chuckles. "Besides, didn't you say that you had your foster mother to look for? I thought you were leaving in a few days."_

_"Oh! That's right!" The younger girl's memories instantly came back to her. "I'm leaving tomorrow..."_

_"How about I offer this to you? Tomorrow, before you leave, we will do one more training session before you head off. Does that sound good?"_

_The blue eyes of the yellow haired girl instantly lit up. "Yes!"_

_A sigh was emitted from the scarlet haired girl. She was going to miss her apprentice alright, even if she had been her apprentice for only a few weeks._

_"I'll remember that guild you told me about for a really long time!" The yellow haired girl continued smiling brightly. "I'll never forget it!"_

_"I'm glad," The red haired girl smiled softly. "Now, it's getting late. You have to be up bright and early to be here."_

_"Of course! Thank you so much for helping me... Erza!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Present Day Magnolia<strong>

"Welcome to Magnolia!" A female receptionist smiles from behind a desk. "Is this your first visit here?"

"Sort of," A yellow haired girl chuckles, slightly embarrassed. She had blue streaks in her hair, accenting most of the edges of her hair. The teenage girl, about fifteen or sixteen, wore a white coat-dress that had similar colors to her hair as stitch patterns, white stockings, and finally, yellow sneakers that had a light blue lightning bolt running across the side of them.

Phew, some description. This girl also seems very familiar, doesn't she?

"Well, would you like an idea of any of the attractions Magnolia has to offer?" The receptionist asks, still smiling.

"I'd like directions to this town's guild. Fairy Tail, I think it is?"

**Meanwhile, at the Fairy Tail Guild...**

"Hey ice-head!" Natsu roared. "Let's fight!"

"Bring it on, fire-head! I'll look forward to beating you any day," Gray hisses.

"N-no! Please don't fight!" Wendy cries, trying to halt the discussion.

"Sometimes you just can't stop them from fighting," Lucy sweatdrops. "As much as the master doesn't like getting the guild destroyed, Erza's the only one who could stop them."

"Then..." Wendy whispers. "Where is Erza-san?"

The scarlet haired woman was no where to be seen downstairs. Actually, she was upstairs, looking at the S-Class job requests while eating strawberry cake, completely unaware of the situation just one floor beneath her feet.

"Who knows," Lucy sighs.

The two battling 'enemies' continued punching each other, inflicting bruise after bruise.

"Ice-Make Lance!" Gray launches ice-like figures that looked like birds at Natsu, only for the other to retaliate with his own attack.

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu blew a strong fire blast towards the ice figures, expecting them to melt.

However, those two attacks did what the two battlers weren't expecting: They bounced off of each other and headed straight for the entrance of the guild.

Guess who was behind that open door?

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"

An arrow of lightning collided with the other two elemental attacks, making the whole thing explode.

Everyone inside the guild stood in surprise and shock.

"W-wha..." Natsu stood dumbfounded. "I thought I just heard 'Lightning Dragon'... Laxus, are you behind that door?!"

"Are you stupid, Natsu? I'm right here!" Laxus shouts, slamming a fist on the table that he was at. As annoyed as he was, Laxus couldn't help but wonder who this other 'Lightning Dragon Slayer' was.

"Idiot! You think Laxus sounds like a _girl_?!" Gray yells.

The smoke soon cleared, revealing the person that threw the attack. Sure enough, Gray was right... It was a girl. The same exact yellow-haired girl from the tourist station earlier in the chap- I mean, a few minutes ago.

"What is going on down here?" Erza quickly treaded down the stairs, strawberry cake in hand, having heard the explosion and the ruckus that came after it.

The yellow-haired girl only laughed to herself. "That was a close one. So the rumors I've heard are true..."

"Who's she?" Gray mumbles.

"Oooooooh, I hope she doesn't try to take my Gray-sama!" Juvia's eyes lit on fire, despite her being a Water Mage.

"Who are you?" Natsu repeats Gray's earlier question blankly, causing an angry mark to appear on Gray's head.

"Why you..."

"Me? I'm-" The lightning girl starts to speak, but then is interrupted by another person's voice. Erza's voice.

"Kayla...?" Erza says in a soft voice, which was unlike her in front of everyone.

* * *

><p><strong>Snowy: And Kayla makes a dramatic appearance!<strong>

**Foxy: My new O.C's name is Kayla, which is a bit different than the others because she is a completely made from scratch character instead of a base character.**

**Snowy: But anyways, hope you enjoyed it! She'll have the next chapters up soon. I just have to get Foxy to break the writer's block.**

**Foxy: Hey...**

**Chibi: Please review!**


	2. Reunions

**Snowy: We'll be learning Kayla's last name this chapter!**

**Foxy: Also, thank you for the reviews! I didn't expect to get reviews at all :P My writer's block has slightly broken now.**

**Chibi: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C, Kayla.**

* * *

><p>"Kayla...?"<p>

"Huh?" The yellow haired girl looked around, trying to find the person who mentioned her name.

"NO WAY!" Natsu roars. "Erza knows this girl?!"

"Erza? Erza as in... Erza Scarlet?" Kayla's eyes brightened in surprise.

"The girl knows Erza too?! WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?!"

Erza swiftly walked down the rest of the stairs, setting her strawberry cake on a table. "I didn't think you'd come back to Magnolia, Kayla. You've grown."

"I didn't think so either," Kayla chuckles sheepishly. "And you're the same as always, with that strawberry cake."

A beat.

"I'm not very good with reunion type things, so I'll just introduce myself as if no one knew me!" Kayla smiles. "I'm Kayla Dragonbolt! As you saw earlier, I'm a Lightning Dragon Slayer..." Her voice lowered itself to speak in a more polite voice. "And I'd like to join Fairy Tail... If that's okay with everyone."

Everyone was still shocked by the appearance of Kayla Dragonbolt, the female Lightning Dragon Slayer. However, the room soon erupted with cheers.

"A new member of Fairy Tail! Alright!"

"Wow, another Dragon Slayer! That brings the total up to five! Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Laxus, and now Kayla!"

"Fairy Tail has the most Dragon Slayers in Fiore!"

"Let's party to celebrate our newcomer!"

Kayla was taken back by the volume of the celebrating. She hadn't thought that they'd throw a party just for her...

"Kayla." Titania walks up to Kayla, smiling. "It's good to see you again... Have you found your foster mother yet?"

Natsu, Wendy, and Gajeel froze in their celebrating and turned towards the two chatting girls silently, carefully eavesdropping what they were saying with their Dragon hearing.

"No... I couldn't find any trace of her... I'm still looking for her though," Kayla replies sadly.

"Foster mother, huh? You had a dragon parent just I did with Igneel." Natsu interrupts with a serious voice. "What was her name?"

"Raika. Lightning Dragon Raika."

"Raika, huh... I think I've heard of that name before. Igneel mentioned that name when he told me about an important dragon meeting."

"I still don't know where Grandeeney could've gone... And why she and all the other dragons left..." Wendy started to tear up, making Kayla panic.

"W-wha, hold on! This is a celebration! We shouldn't be sad with a moment like this!" Kayla says frantically, trying to cheer Wendy up.

"You're right. I'm sorry," Wendy smiles, wiping a tear from her eye.

"Wendy!" Levy calls from the bar with Lucy. "Do you want some ice-cream?"

"Yes please!" Wendy replies back before running to the other two girls.

"Well done, Kayla," Erza complimented. "You're excellent at cheering people up."

"Aw, thanks," Kayla blushes in embarrassment.

"Kayla, Erza!" Mirajane calls as she rushes to the two girls with a stamper in her hand. "Now, Kayla, where would you like your new Fairy Tail stamp, and what color?"

"Erm... That's a difficult choice," Kayla sweatdrops. "But I'll take light blue and place it on my left wrist, please." She holds up her left arm, allowing Mira to press the stamp on.

"There's your new guild mark! It looks good on you," Mira says happily.

"Thank you, Mira!" Kayla stares at her new guild stamp.

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu calls out with a piece of paper in his hand. "Let's go!"

"Go? Go where?" Lucy asks, confused.

"We're going on a job!"

"Why?"

"Well," Natsu mumbles, with a slight blush on his face. "We have to pay your rent, right?"

He's blushing! "Uh, sure!" Lucy bids farewell to her other friends to go after Natsu.

Happy sneaks up to Lucy while following her and Natsu out the door, snickering. "He likes you~"

"Shut up Happy!"

"Well then," Erza chuckles.

"Job requests? Do you think I could go out on one, Erza?" Kayla asks.

"It depends on how strong you have grown since our last meeting, Kayla," Erza says. "However, I'd like to battle you to see how strong my apprentice has really become."

Kayla only smiled the same smile from long ago. "I accept, teacher."

* * *

><p><strong>Snowy: Cute little Nalu moment there.<strong>

**Foxy: Next chapter, a battle!**

**Chibi: Please review!**


	3. Teacher & Student Battle! Erza vs Kayla!

**Snowy: Hey hey everyone!**

******Chibi: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. She owns her O.C, Kayla.******

* * *

><p>"Looks like a fight's brewing!" Someone in the guild had yelled, immediately turning the attention to Erza Scarlet and Kayla Dragonbolt.<p>

"I accept your challenge, Erza," Kayla repeats again. "I won't go easy on you just because you're my friend!"

"Very well then," Erza agrees. "We will take this battle outside."

"Damn, why does a good fight brew up when Natsu isn't here? I bet he would want to see this!" Elfman shouts above the excited crowd.

"Who cares about that stupid fire-head? I'm better off without him here," Gray snorts.

"Stop with all the chit-chat and hurry up, idiots! Put your bets in before the battle starts," Cana yells. A barrel-tray in front of her filled with money, and there was a board behind her showing the tallies. Erza was winning by an extended amount of votes.

"What? This is such nonsense. People are actually betting on who would win?" Carla says sarcastically.

"The bets don't really matter. I just hope no one gets seriously hurt," Wendy mentions.

"In this corner, we have the Titania, Erza Scarlet!" Mira announces, bringing a crowd of cheers along with it.

"And in the other corner, we have the newcomer Dragon Slayer, Kayla Dragonbolt!"

"I don't know who to cheer for, Erza or Kayla," Wendy mumbles quietly. "They both look so strong…"

"Why not cheer for both?" Levy suggests.

"That's a great idea! Thank you Levy!" Wendy smiles.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!"

"Requip!"

Before her Dragon Slayer opponent could make a move, Erza had thought of the perfect armor to face her Kayla with, which would give her a great challenge.

"Lightning Empress Armor!"

L-Lightning Empress Armor? Kayla thought to herself.

"Oooh, Erza's bringing out the big guns in the first turn!" Elfman roars happily.

"That armor, it cuts Lightning attack damage in half! Literally!" Someone else mentions.

"Cuts damage from my Lightning attacks in half, huh?" Kayla mumbles to herself. "Guess I'll have to stick to my swordfighting skills."

"You make the first turn, Kayla," Erza announces.

"Alright," Kayla thought for a moment, then unsheathed her own sword from the holder on her back. "Here I come!" She launched herself towards Erza.

Titania immediately blocked Kayla's sword attack with her spear, and threw her back.

"Wow, the newcomer wasn't able to land that hit!" Macao shouts.

I might have to get a little bit creative with this battle… Kayla got back on her feet and formed electricity into her hands, then threw several attacks at the scarlet haired woman.

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"

Erza quickly dodged them with ease, even taking a few of the hits due to how reduced the damage was. "Nice work, but you need to try har- … Wha?"

"Where did Kayla go?" Wendy gasps.

Kayla quickly snuck behind Erza and launched an attack on her, however she was still too slow for Erza's sword.

"Very nice thinking, Kayla," Erza complimented as she pushes her sword against Kayla's. "Using an attack as a distraction to sneak behind me."

"I wouldn't have thought of that! That's amazing!" Someone gasps.

"I'm surprised that you managed to react that quickly to block my attack," Kayla sighs while smiling. She shoves Erza's sword away from her own, preparing another attack.

"What is she going to do this time?" Gray mumbles.

"Maybe she's trying to beat Erza so she could impress my Gray-sama! I will not allow that!" Juvia cries.

"Why in the world would she do that?!" Gray hisses.

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Kayla attempts to punch Erza with a sparky fist, but it only did half of the damage that it would have originally done.

"Yo, Kayla! Haven't you figured out that Erza won't get affected by your Dragon Slayer attacks yet?!" Elfman shouts.

I've totally figured that out… Kayla's smile was almost invisible as she jumped a short distance into the air. "Lightning Dragon's…"

"You didn't hear me, did you?!"

"Roar!" Kayla blew a strong blast of lightning towards… The ground?

"She completely missed Erza!" Everyone roars.

What is she planning? Erza thought as she watched Kayla launch herself into the air.

The young Lightning Dragon Slayer softly landed on the ground behind Erza again, and quickly attacked her opponent using the electricity that was still running across the ground.

"Hurricane Spin!" Kayla began spinning in a circle, the electric particles collecting within the wind, then charges towards Erza.

"Wha-" Erza questions quickly but then is knocked away by the sword's speed.

"Kayla landed a good hit!" Someone hollered.

"I wouldn't have expected that, Kayla," Erza says as she recovers from the hit. "However, it is my turn no-"

"Someone, please help me!"

The whole Fairy Tail guild fell silent as they heard a feminine voice screaming.

"What was that?" Erza asks.

"It… Sounds like someone is screaming," Kayla replies.

* * *

><p><strong>Snowy: CLIFFHANGER!<strong>

**Chibi: Please review!**


	4. The Mystery

**Chibi: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Fairy Tail or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C, Kayla.**

* * *

><p>"Someone, please help!"<p>

"Um... Should we go help them?" Kayla asks quietly.

"There is no harm in helping people in need," Erza says.

"Well, I'd predict this about Fairy Tail," Kayla starts to say. "That this guild loves to get dangerous and destroy things."

That comment made Erza chuckle to herself before returning to her serious mode. "Alright everyone! We will halt the battle to see who seeks help."

"I wanted to see who would win," Carla mumbles.

"I thought you said this was nonsense, Carla," Levy reminded the white cat, making her panic.

"I-I mean, it's not like I care about it or anything," Carla stutters.

"Right," Levy sighs, rolling her eyes.

"Move out!" Erza commanded.

Various search parties were sent out to find the source of the screaming. And as the master watched them leave, he hoped that no one was going to destroy anything. At least Natsu isn't here.

A few minutes into the search, Erza and Kayla, who was one of the search parties, found something very suspicious...

"What's this?" Kayla picks up a white glove. "Looks like a glove belonging to a rich person."

"It may be possible that such a rich person could be robbed," Erza predicted. "However, I have no idea why a citizen would be robbed in broad daylight."

"Erza, your prediction might not actually be off," Kayla looks ahead to her feet. "There's a path made out of coins. The thieves could have dropped them while running away."

"Let us follow them," Erza said in a bold voice. "Just like detectives in old western movies do!"

"This isn't Sherlock, Erza," Kayla sweatdrops, trying to hold in her laughter. "And I'm not sure if they're in western movies either."

After following the paved path of coins leading to another clue to this mystery (As according to Erza), the two girls stumbled upon a woman crying on the ground.

"Excuse me, miss, are you alright?" Kayla asks, dropping to the ground to aid her.

"Hmm, she has substantial wounds," Erza observes. "As well as the faint smell of a foul odor..."

"T-three men in black suits came up to me in this alley and r-robbed me," The woman sobs. "They took all of my precious belongings!"

"Don't worry, ma'am, we're going to find your stuff for you. Are you strong enough to walk?" Kayla asks.

"I-I think..." The woman stutters, carefully standing up.

"Erza, are you still in that detective trance? I'll need some help here," Kayla asks while helping the woman up.

"Hmm…." Erza stood, thinking.

"Erza!"

"Yes, I see now," Erza continued speaking, completely calm. "Let us follow the trail!" Erza quickly comes to the woman's aid along with Kayla afterwards.

Kayla sighs. _I_ _wonder how she is the great Titania sometimes…_

"It's them!" The woman shrieks after a few minutes of walking. "The men who stole my belongings!"

And by those 'men' she was talking about... Erza instantly recognized them.

* * *

><p><strong>Snowy: Any guesses on who the thieves are? :P<strong>

**Chibi: Please review! Also, if you happen to be bored, you could check out Foxy's other fanfics!**

**Snowy: They're not Fairy Tail though, eh...**


	5. Erza & Kayla vs The Thieves

**Snowy: We finally find out who the 'thieves' are! Sorry if it seems cheesy, it'll get better in the future, promise :P**

**Chibi: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C, Kayla.**

* * *

><p>"Erza?" Kayla waves a hand in front of the scarlet hair's face, trying to snap her out of her trance. "Are you okay?"<p>

"Not them again…" Erza mumbles.

"Again?"

"Thieves! Give me back my belongings!" The woman screams.

"Huh? What?" One of the men said.

"No way! The lady found us?!" Another shouts.

"Not just the lady, look!" The last man points at Erza, who was still in a trance.

"The Jiggle Butt Gang…" Erza sighs.

"The Jiggle Butt Gang? Weird name for a gang," Kayla questions. "But it kinda makes sense due to the backsides…"

"There's no way we're giving you back the stuff, lady! With these we're going to make an endless supply of dough!" The leader shouts.

"Dough? What, are you going to make cookies?" Kayla asks sarcastically.

"N-no! The money! We're going to sell all this stuff!"

"To where?"

"That's a good question, actually," One of the minions mentions. "We can't just sell all this stuff to a pawn shop."

"People would think we stole it," The second minion says.

"Idiots, stop acting like you're innocent! You stole my belongings!" The woman scolds.

"I was just kidding, lady! We're going to sell this stuff to the black mark- Wait, where'd the yellow hair girl go?"

Erza looked next to her to find that Kayla wasn't there with her, shocking the scarlet haired woman.

"Too slow!" Kayla shouts from behind the three men, then lunges towards them with her sword. "Thunder Slash Launcher!"

"WAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" All three members of the gang howled, getting knocked up into the air and landing back on the ground with a thud.

_How'd Kayla sneak away like that to the point where I didn't even see her?_ Erza blinks, watching Kayla skid safely back to Erza's side of the field.

"You guys learned your lesson yet?" Kayla asks, temporarily putting the sword back in it's sheath on her back.

"Ow, that hurt," The minions groan.

"That's it! We're done!" The leader shouts. "Run away!"

"Heaven's Wheel!" Erza calls, her armor transformed into a shiny silver battle dress with steel wings. She intercepts the path of the thieves' escape. "You aren't getting away so easily! Hand back the belongings and you will be released."

"No way, redhead!" The leader hisses. "Prepare your butt attacks!"

"Yes sir!" The two minions followed orders, charging their butts for an attack.

"Gas-Butt Triple Ecstasy!"

"Thunder Gale Strike!" Kayla calls out, dashing in front of Erza, quickly spinning in place and then slashing the air, sending a gale swirl towards the gas attack, neutralizing it.

"What the-"

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Kayla roars, finishing off the gang with a strong electrical blast.

After the smoke cleared, the three men lay on the ground, all burnt up, as if Natsu had attacked instead of Kayla.

"M-maybe we can just get away with this one r-ring…." The leader mumbles, picking up a gold ring.

"Give me that gold ring! Go buy one yourself!" The woman shrieks, kicking the leader in the crotch.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!"

"Ooh," Kayla chuckles. "That's gotta hurt."

"Yes," Erza sweatdrops. "I underestimated your newfound strength, Kayla."

"Thanks," Kayla blushes, embarrassed. "But I can't be as strong as some of the others, Natsu for example."

"You may have the strength to beat Salamander," Erza says. "You must believe in your own strength."

"I'll try, Erza," Kayla smiles. "Thank you."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" The woman repeatedly bowed and thanked, carefully putting all of her belongings back into her large purse. "Thank you for getting my belongings back!"

"It was not a problem, miss," Kayla says. "Although it may be more safe to travel in more populated areas instead of alleyways."

"I'll keep that in mind, thank you again!" The woman cheers. "You two are from the guild Fairy Tail, aren't you?"

"Yes, that's correct," Erza mentions, proud of the guild's name.

"I'll make sure to send a large reward as an extended thank you! Please don't worry about troubling me, it's the least that I can do!"

Kayla glances at Erza, who read each other's thoughts._ The master's going to be happy about that._

* * *

><p><strong>Snowy: Geez. That last scene with the leader was crazy. And possibly funny.<strong>

**Chibi: Please review!**


	6. A Key into the Future

**Snowy: Welcome back! Looks like we're entering what seems to be a new 'arc' of the story.**

**Chibi: That's a really weird kind of key.**

**Foxy: Seems so. :P We'll see.**

**Chibi: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C, Kayla.**

* * *

><p>Several weeks have passed since the Jiggle Butt Gang robbed a poor passerby. With everything seemingly normal (Even though the Fairy Tail guild is never normal), it was just time for some rest… Right?<p>

"No way!" Natsu shouts while holding a piece of paper that he had gotten from the request board.

"What is it, Natsu?" Kayla asks.

"Look at this!" Natsu slams the paper down at the table that all his comrades were at.

"A key into the future?"

"Key?" Lucy's head turned at the word 'key'. Who knows, it might be a Celestial Spirit Key.

"Let me see it, Natsu," Kayla snatches the paper out of Natsu's hands. "Please help! A very special key of mine has been lost! Rumors have it that this key can grant a person a glance at their future! I can't let it fall into the wrong hands! The reward for this job is one hundred thousand jewel!"

"One hundred thousand jewel?!" Lucy screeches.

"That's a lot for a small key…"

"We're taking it!" Natsu takes the paper back from Kayla. "Now I'm all fired up!"

_I have the feeling that Natsu doesn't know what the transportation will probably be…_ Erza sweatdrops.

…

"Get me out of this thing…" Natsu groans from inside of a wagon.

"Shut up, firehead. You wanted to go on this thing in the first place," Gray growls.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agrees.

"You agree with the icehead, Happy?!"

"Natsu, Gajeel, and even Sting have major motion sickness," Lucy thinks. "Does Kayla have motion sickness too since she's a Dragon Slayer as well?"

"Only minor," Kayla whispers. "I have a bit of a headache. Who's Sting, by the way?"

"Sting's a White Dragon Slayer, and he's in the guild Saber Tooth."

"That's good to know."

"Kayla's taking the motion sickness better than you are, stupid firehead," Gray sighs.

"SHUT UP!" Natsu roars.

Meanwhile, Erza was awfully silent, which was slightly unlike her normal self. What could she be thinking about?

_A key into the future…_

…

"Natsu, the wagon's stop now, you can get out of it now…" Kayla sweatdrops as she still found Natsu sick in the non-moving wagon.

"I don't even care anymore…"

"According to the paper, the client's residence should be near here," Erza says, taking another look at the directions.

"I see a house," Lucy points to a large building. "On second thought, it might be a mansion…"

"Well, a normal house doesn't have fancy gates," Kayla gawks at the quality of the gold-colored gates that locked the path to any intruders.

"C'mon Natsu, you gotta stand up at some point!" Happy encourages the Fire Dragon Slayer while dragging him at the same time.

"Hello! We're the wizard guild Fairy Tail! We took your request, which is called 'A Key into the Future'!" Erza shouts over the gates.

"Ah, welcome, Fairy Tail!" A man's voice sounded over what seems to be a loudspeaker. "Please enter, the gates are unlocked for you."

"Uh, okay," Kayla pulls the gates open, allowing for her and her friends to enter.

"Welcome to my residence," A handsome middle aged man greets the Fairy Tail members. "I thank you kindly for taking my request. It is a very important matter, you see."

"Is there really a key that shows you the future?" Natsu asks rudely, finally recovered from the wagon incident.

"Why yes, there is. Please let me give you a background story," The man explains. "Many centuries ago, a special key was found in deep in a secluded forest, and it had very special powers that were unknown to man. When the chosen one touched it, they had a dream about their impending future, which could be bad or good."

"It's kinda like Carla's future-seeing power," Happy daydreams.

"You mean that the key isn't a Celestial Spirit key?" Lucy asks, disappointed.

"Unfortunately, it is not. I am sorry," The man apologizes. "This key holds a very special value to my family. We need it back as soon as possible."

"Family? It looks like no one else lives here except you," Kayla mentions, looking around.

"Uh… My wife and children are on business trip in another country," The man trails off, his tone of voice partially suspicious. "And I have let all of my servants off for a day off. I am a very generous man who cares for his workers."

"Um, okay…"

"The suspected location of the key is in that forest," The man points out a window towards a thick forest.

"We'll head out then, thank you," Erza starts taking her leave, with the others following behind her.

…

"Wow, this forest sure is dark," Lucy complains.

"Easy solution! I'll just use my fire to light up the area and-" Natsu starts to say.

"That is the worst idea I have ever heard, Natsu! You'll just light the whole forest on fire!"

"Oops, my bad," Natsu sweatdrops. "I forgot it was a forest."

"How could you forget that we're in a forest?!"

"Lightning magic can make trees light on fire too, so I should probably keep it to a minimum," Kayla scratches the back of her head. "Guess here's another place where my sword takes a big role. Natsu, you should keep your fire magic down a bit too."

"That is a excellent idea, Kayla," Erza complimented.

"I see a glittery thing over there!" Happy flies farther into the forest to see what the sparkling object was.

"Hey Happy, wait for me!" Natsu runs after his blue cat friend, only to skid in his tracks when he found the object Happy was looking at.

"It's the key!" Happy cheers.

"Hahahaha, this was a piece of cake! One hundred thousand jewel, here we come!" Natsu celebrates loudly.

"Let me see the key," Kayla says, picking up the key from off the ground. It was a platinum plated key whose handle had the design of a swirl in it, as if it was ready to pull everything in or hypnotize people.

"So this is the future key, is it?" Erza asks, observing the key from Kayla's hand.

"Yeah…" Kayla agrees. _Why is this headache coming back? I'm not in a moving vehicle anymore..._

"Let's just bring the key back to the man!" Natsu roars happily.

"You gotta separate the award properly among all of us, firehead," Gray says, partially annoyed. "It's not like you're going to get all of it."

"Do I get some of the cash too?" Happy asks innocently.

"You're just a cat!"

"Kayla, are you feeling well?" Erza asks, noticing Kayla's sudden energy downfall.

"N-not really," Kayla mumbles.

A beat.

"It feels horrible everywhere…" The Lightning Dragon Slayer trails off, collapsing to the ground with a thud. The platinum key bounces out of her hand to the grass next to her.

"Kayla!"

_Fairy Tail fools, you've fallen right into my trap!_

* * *

><p><strong>Snowy: Cliffhanger!<strong>

**Foxy: Poor Kayla. Having to suffer the wagon and now the key.**

**Chibi: Please review!**


	7. The Dream World

**Snowy: Here we go!**

**Chibi: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C, Kayla.**

* * *

><p><em>Where am I?<em> Kayla looked around, recovering from her current state. _Last time I checked, I was in a forest with Erza and the others…_

An owl could be heard hooting in the distance, along with the crickets chirping their songs.

_At least I don't have this headache anymore..._

The Lightning Dragon Slayer soon found that she was in an alley that was very close to Fairy Tail.

Which was surprisingly lively for this time of night.

_Hmm…_ Kayla snuck around the building, out of sight of the others. _As much as I want to run over to them and ask what's going on, I'm feeling suspicious..._

She soon found a window, and slowly peeked inside the building to see what's happening. And what she saw next completely freaked her out.

Much to the sneaking Dragon Slayer's surprise, she was apparently _already_ inside the building, talking to the other guildmates.

_What the…_ Kayla's eye twitched. _Why are there two of myself?!_

The Kayla inside of the building however, she looked slightly different than what she looks like now. The most noticeable aspects of her was her age and height…

_I look taller for some reason…_ Kayla sweatdrops, realizing her current height. _And I look older too…_

And the necklace that she was wearing around her neck.

_What is that? I don't think I have a necklace like that…_ Kayla squints, attempting to see what the other Kayla's necklace was.

_It kinda looks like a clear purple gem of some sort…_

"Kayla," A familiar feminine voice rang out, snapping the present Kayla out of her brainstorming.

"Erza," The other Kayla's voice replies.

"I… I thank you for accepting this. The rest of us are so occupied destroying monsters…"

_Monsters?_ Kayla raises an eyebrow.

"Please don't worry about it, Erza, I know that you are very stressed."

"I wish you luck… Please, find a way to end this!"

_This? End what!?_ Kayla glances at her other self leaving the building, taking a path into the forest. The present Kayla soon decided to sit down against the wall to figure out what in the world had happened.

_I looked older and taller, and my voice was slightly different… Could it be... my future self?_

…

"Kayla! Wake up!" Erza shakes the yellow-haired girl, attempting to wake her up.

"You idiot! What did you do to Kayla?!" Natsu roars.

"Hehehe…" The mystery man chuckles. "Your little friend was affected by the key. She is the chosen one!"

"C-chosen one?" Lucy asks quietly.

"She has fallen into her dreams and is currently viewing the future!"

…

_Where in the world is she going?_ Kayla breathes heavily after chasing after her future self._ I lost her…_

_ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAR!_

Kayla jumped back in shock._ Giant roar there…_

The ground soon shook under a large beast's footsteps. The beast, in the matter of fact, looks like a brown dragon with wings.

"Wha- Whoa!" Kayla shrieks at the appearance of the large dragon. "Where did that come from?!"

The dragon roars again, as if he wanted to battle Kayla.

"You aren't going to leave me alone, are you?" Kayla asks, sighing. "Guess I'll have to beat you myself!"

…

"Release Kayla from this nonsense at once!" Erza commanded in anger.

"There is no way I can do that, miss," The man, who looked eerily familiar, replies dismissively.

"Why you…" Natsu growls. "I'll beat you myself!" He launches himself towards the man. "Fire Dragon's-"

Except, he flew right through the man's body, and landing on the ground with a thud.

"What?!"

"Mehehehe…" The man chuckles. "Nice try. However, I am just a mere illusion!"

"How are we supposed to save Kayla now?!" Happy flies around aimlessly, panicking.

"Calm down, you stupid cat!" Gray yells at the blue cat. "At least look at where you're going!"

"Well," The man places a finger on his chin, as if he were thinking. "There is one simple way to help her…"

"And that is…?" Erza says, waiting for an answer.

"That is to beat her yourself!" The man laughs.

A beat.

"I introduce you to your opponent, fools!"

A teenage girl with yellow hair walked out from behind the man's back. She had a strange black aura surrounding her body.

...Wait, what?

Erza quickly glances at the lifeless form of Kayla, who was still unconscious on the ground, then back at the new opponent that she was about to battle, her face showing signs of confusion.

"No way…" Lucy whispers.

"Yes way!" The man laughs loudly. "I'd like you to meet..."

The girl with the dark aura silently unsheathed the sword from her back, aiming it towards Natsu and the others.

"Kayla Dragonbolt, the darkness's new comrade!"

* * *

><p><strong>Snowy: Uh-oh... Kayla has fallen into the dark side! o.o<strong>

**Chibi: Hold on one second! Erza saw Kayla's body on the ground near her, and then the shadowy Kayla standing in front of her?**

**Snowy: Yeah, I have no idea about that...**

**Chibi: Please review! I wanna find out what happens :P**


	8. Team Natsu vs Shadow Kayla

**Snowy: Battle time!**

**Chibi: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C, Kayla.**

* * *

><p>"I-Impossible…" Erza stutters.<p>

"Oh? Is the heroic Titania I keep hearing about on the news stuttering in front of my eyes?" The mystery man raises an eyebrow, walking up next to the Kayla clone.

"How in the world are we supposed to beat our own friend?!" Lucy shouts.

"Well," The man thinks for a moment. "Maybe you just have to kill her."

"That's it!" Natsu flares up in fury. "Bring it on, Shadow Kayla!"

Shadow Kayla didn't speak a single word as she quickly launched herself at Natsu, hitting him with a thunder fist.

…

"Lightning Dragon's Breakdown Fist!" Kayla shouts, punching the large brown dragon.

The dragon stumbles back, then attacked with his own claws.

Kayla quickly bounces back to avoid the claws. _It kinda looks like fire is coming out of it's claws even though it's not…_

The dragon breathes in, and then blows a fiery blast of fire out of his mouth. Kayla could almost hear the words 'Fire Dragon's Roar' echo somewhere in her head.

_Now that's actual fire!_ Kayla quickly breathes in, preparing a counter attack. "Lightning Dragon's Roar!"

_It's almost as if I'm fighting Natsu..._

…

Blue and yellow lightning sparks were blown out with Shadow Kayla's roar, which collided with Natsu's own roar.

_She's good…_ Natsu glares at Shadow Kayla, who was standing calmly in a battle stance.

"We have to help Natsu with this!" Lucy takes out one of her golden keys. "Open! Gate of the Golden Bull!" She swipes the key in front of her.

"Taurus!"

"Moooooo!" Taurus shouts. "Lucy is looooooking very beautiful today!"

"Yeah, okay Taurus! Attack Kayla!"

"Moo? Isn't Kayla your friend?"

"W-well, yes… But that isn't Kayla! Please just attack her!"

"As you wish, Lucy! For your beautiful body!" The bull charges towards Shadow Kayla with his axe, only for him to go right through her like Natsu did with the mystery man.

"Mooooo?!"

"Hahaha, this is very entertaining to watch!" The man laughs coldly. "It's almost like I'm watching a comedy skit!"

"Wha… Why did Taurus go right through Kayla?" Lucy mumbles, confused.

"Lucy," Erza whispers. "Only Natsu's attacks can hit Kayla in this battle. Salamander is on his own."

"Oh…Now I wonder how you figured that out..."

Shadow Kayla roars, using the same attack that she just had used again. The little sparks were thrown at both Natsu and Taurus, causing the bull to disappear back into the Celestial Spirit World, his axe sitting on the ground untouched.

…

_This dragon's strong!_ Kayla recovers her energy from attacking the large dragon. _Maybe my Dragon Slayer attacks aren't doing as much damage as I think…_

"Lightning Dragon's Heavenward Halberd!"

The dragon counters the attack with a flaming elbow, still taking partial damage.

_"Fire Dragon's Flame Elbow!"_

_There it is again!_ Kayla blinks, shaking her head. _It really must be my imagination if I think I'm battling Natsu..._

The dragon growls, trying to recover from the electrical attack.

_I really doubt my sword can cause scratches on a dragon's scales, but… I"ll try!_

She then uses the hand that her sword was in to attempt to slash the dragon.

…

Shadow Kayla raises her sword up and slashes it at Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer dodging just in time. She tries swiping at Natsu again, however…

"Yikes!" Natsu picks up the forgotten axe and blocks Shadow Kayla's attack with it, the axe shattering into pieces and getting sent back to the Celestial Spirit World as well.

…

When Kayla had slashed the dragon, the dragon blocked it with his arm, however, something glittery exploded into a million pieces right before her eyes.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," Kayla took a step back. "Dragon scales don't explode…"

The brown dragon stared at Kayla, as if he was waiting for her next move.

Something isn't right here… Kayla temporarily postpones the battle to observe her surroundings. The trees, much to Kayla's surprise, were untouched, even after several fire-inducing attacks. It's almost like I'm in a dream or something…

…

Natsu was ready to continue fighting, only to find Shadow Kayla looking around aimlessly, as if she was looking for something.

"Yo, whatcha looking for?" Gray shouts at Kayla, who had stopped moving on the spot.

The mystery man glares at Shadow Kayla. _She couldn't be figuring out the future illusion… Right?!_

…

The dragon's head tilted slightly, curious.

_There's really only one way to know if I'm in a dream…_ Kayla turns away from the dragon, putting the sword back in it's sheath. She was facing towards a tree now; and looked like was ready to run straight at it.

Which was exactly what she was going to do.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Kayla screamed in pain as she tackled the tree, getting knocked back towards the ground.

…

"Why is she putting away her sword? Is she done fighting?" Happy asks.

Shadow Kayla soon did what everyone wasn't expecting: She tackled a tree.

"What the hell? Has she gone nuts or something?" Gray narrows his eyes at fallen Shadow Kayla, who was writhing in pain on the ground.

Natsu stood in place with his jaw dropped. He wasn't expecting that. At all.

…

Kayla grit her teeth as she opened her eyes. Instead of finding the dragon, she found a faint image of Natsu and the others standing there, shocked.

And her own body on the ground near them, lifeless.

"D-Did I wake up?" Kayla mumbles. The scene soon fades away back into the situation with the dragon, the dragon now standing in the place of Natsu.

"Weird… I thought I saw Natsu…" Kayla places a hand on her head. "And I thought I saw my own body on the ground too…"

Kayla blinks again, only to see a different scene this time. She saw a bright blue sky instead of a dark forest, and the rest of surroundings looked like what seemed to be a large city. The last thing Kayla saw before the scene faded away again was a large white tower in the distance, sporting a futuristic appearance.

…

Shadow Kayla started to fade away, the 'shadow' part of her fading away first. She smiled at her friends.

"No! Shadow Kayla! What are you doing?!" The mystery man shrieks as he watched his 'clone' disappear.

"What am I doing?" A familiar feminine voice asks, now coming from behind the group.

"Huh?" Erza looked behind her, finding an awake Kayla slowly getting up from off the ground.

"You trapped me inside of my future dream! You made me battle Natsu as a real dragon!"

"Grr, my illusion failed..." The man hisses.

"Kayla! You're okay!" Happy cheers.

"The key does serve a good purpose though," Kayla looks at the platinum key on the ground. "It really did show me a part of my future."

"Fools!" The man roars. "You may have beaten my main illusion, but you aren't getting away easily! I, the Illusion Master, will send you to your graves!"

* * *

><p><strong>Snowy: The final battle begins! See ya next time!<strong>

**Chibi: Please review!**


	9. The Illusion Master

**Snowy: This is a little bit of a Fairy Tail/Pokémon crossover, all thanks to the Illusion Master.**

**C****hibi: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. She only owns her O.C, Kayla. She also does not own Pokémon or any of the references to it!**

* * *

><p>"Prepare yourselves for your impending death!"<p>

The mystery man soon blinded Team Natsu with a bright light, the light soon disappearing into what seemed to be a large battlefield. Only the author and certain other characters would know exactly what this battlefield is… Anyways.

"What the hell, what was that light for?!" Natsu roars, attempting to recover his eyesight by rubbing his face with his hands. However, his 'hands' seem… Different, somehow. They looked like they had claws.

"Natsu, is that you?" A blue and yellow wolf-like animal ran up to Natsu. "You don't look like yourself for some reason…"

"...Kayla?"

"What is this thing on my head?!" Gray shouts, trying to pull a red crown-like headdress off of his head.

"Is that Gray?! He looks so hilariously stupid!"

"SHUT UP NATSU!"

"I kinda like this dress…" Lucy admires the white 'dress' she was wearing. "But I don't get why my hair isn't my hair anymore…"

"I mean, look at him! He looks like a girl!" Natsu laughs loudly.

"Look at yourself, firehead! You have wrinkles on that dragon head of yours!" Gray protests angrily.

"That is enough!" A red claw was swiped in front of the two arguing… Um… 'people'...

"Erza?!" Kayla calls out.

"Kayla, where are you?" Erza looks around, unable to find the origin of Kayla's voice.

"I'm right here!"

"Welcome, welcome, to my brand new illusion!" The Illusion Master greets from the other side of the battlefield.

"Just what is this illusion?" Kayla blinks, finally observing her surroundings more.

"You want to know what this is?" Illusion Master questions. "Wahahaha! I'm feeling generous today, so I'll introduce you my latest illusion!"

Kayla scanned her eyes towards her friends. "Natsu, you look like a real fire-breathing dragon!"

"This is my Pocket Monsters illusion, or Pokemon for short! Your 'fire-breathing dragon' friend over there is the Fire Type Pokemon Charizard!"

"Charizard, huh?" Natsu swiped a claw in front of him.

"The yellow and blue dog is the Electric Type Manectric!"

"Electric Type…?" Kayla tilts her wolf-like head, curious.

"The little human-like thing with a headdress is the Ice Type Weavile!"

"Then why does this 'Weavile' thing have a headdress and feathers?!" Gray shouts, still trying to pull the red hat off of his head.

"Gray, if you keep trying to pull that off, you'll start to bleed!" Lucy shouts. "That's a part of your skin!"

"I don't even care! I just want this thing off of my head!"

"Gray and his undressing habits," Happy sighs, looking like his normal self for some odd reason.

"Why is Happy the only one who hasn't changed?!"

"The white lady-like figure over there is the Fairy Type Gardevoir!"

"Whoa! Lucy! When did you get here?!" Natsu jumps back at the appearance of Gardevoir Lucy.

"What do you mean? I was here the whole time," Lucy asks, confused.

"And finally," Illusion says. "The large red Pokemon with pincers is the Steel Type Scizor!"

Natsu and Gray look over to the Scizor, and immediately started to freak out. "That's Erza?!"

"Hmm?" Erza questions.

"She looks freaking scary!"

"What did you-"

"You guys, we're getting ahead of ourselves! Look!" Kayla points a paw at the Illusion Master, who was just staring at the group of Pokemon, annoyed.

"Thanks a lot," Illusion says sarcastically.

"Back to business! I'm all fired up!" Natsu grins, his claw lighting up in flames.

"This is your opponent! Or should I say… Opponents?" Illusion Master smirked slightly. "Come forth, Giratina and Kyurem!"

_ROOOOOOOARRRRRRRR!_

Two large dragons appeared out of thin air thanks to the Illusion Master, the ground rumbling with their roars. One of them had a mask of ice and ice-like wings, however they are unusable for flight. The other has shadow wings, and a yellow mask hiding the true part of his face.

"Attack!"

"Whoa!" Everyone scatters at the rampaging charge of the two dragons.

Natsu took off into the air using his wings, realizing that he can fly without Happy's help. "This is awesome!"

"Natsu, this is no time to play around! We have to beat those dragons!" Kayla calls from on the ground. "But, uh... I don't have fists or even my sword... What could I do?"

"Haha, fine," Natsu chuckles, then looks back at the ice dragon known as Kyurem. "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist!" He punches the ice dragon with a Fire Punch attack.

"Ice-Make..." Gray puts his hands (or claws) together. "Lance!" Several shards of ice were quickly shot at Giratina, causing the dragon to growl.

"Haiyah!" Erza punches Kyurem with steel pincers, which was unusual for her since she always uses swords.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Lucy fires a blast of sparkling light, almost similar to Sting's White Dragon Slayer magic.

How in the world did she know the name of a real attack anyways?

_Seriously though..._ Kayla runs around aimlessly, trying to dodge every attack. _What could I do?_

"Fire Dragon's Roar!" Natsu blew out a flamethrower.

"Hmm..." Kayla thinks to herself. "If I'm in the form of an Electric Type, then..."

"Ice-Make Shield!" Gray creates a shield out of ice, protecting himself.

"Lightning Dragon's Roar!" Kayla shouts, an electrical shock expelling from her.

"Geez, Kayla, sizzle down on the lightning there," Natsu jokes.

"Whatever, Natsu!"

"It's useless! These dragons are immortal because they are my illusions! Illusion Master laughs.

"There's a weakness! Everything has a weakness! We just don't know it..." Erza mumbles the last part.

Fire suddenly appeared in Kayla's mouth, making the Lightning Dragon Slayer freak out. "Ack! Fire!"

"That's awesome!" Natsu roars happily at the sight of Kayla's personal fire.

"Get it out of my mouth! Fire belongs with Natsu!" Kayla panics, trying to spit it out. "Flamethrower!" The fire was blown out of her mouth and straight at the dragons, causing some damage.

"Nice, Kayla!" Natsu grins.

"Okay, now I know that Manectric can use a fire based attack," Kayla sighs.

"Fire Dragon's Wing Attack!" Natsu charges at one of the dragons, hitting it with his fiery wings.

"I'm telling you idiots that your attacks do nothing against these dragons!" Illusion shouts. "Just give up already!"

"Never!"

"Besides, I could just finish you off right here and now thanks to your terrible defenses," Illusion places a hand on his chin. "It's decided!"

"Decided what?!" Kayla shouts.

"Now, my powerful dragons, Draco Meteor and Shadow Force!"

Kyurem and Giratina began storing power, the shadow dragon disappearing into the shadows while the ice dragon began glowing purple-bluish.

"Times two! Bring forth your strongest attack! More power from the type advantage!"

"Their strongest attack…" Lucy whispers.

"Type advantage…" Erza mumbles.

"Times two?!" Kayla shouts.

"Goodbye, fools!" The Illusion Master howled hysterically.

All Kayla could see and hear was Lucy and Erza's screeching screams as they were absorbed into the shadows, and the sight of large meteors falling from the sky, one of them smashing Natsu into the ground. Finally, she saw the pitch black scenario that was sometimes the result of…

The end.

* * *

><p><strong>Snowy: This isn't the end of the story! It's not!<strong>

**Chibi: I hate these kind of cliffhangers...**

**Snowy: I hope you enjoyed this long chapter! Please review!**


	10. The Legendary Raika

**Snowy: Still stuck in the crossover, are we?**

**Foxy: Yep.**

**Chibi: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Fairy Tail, any of it's characters, or anything else that is mentioned. She only owns her O.C, Kayla.**

* * *

><p><em>"Aw man! It looks like we got here too late!" A blue fox-like animal shouts.<em>

_"Goodness! Do you really think the Illusion Master did this, Kori?" A large yellow dog-like animal, much larger than her companion, asks. She had characteristics that were similar to a tiger's._

_"Well yeah, but if you got here faster we would probably catch them still standing!"_

_"I'm sorry, it was you who took so long getting ready!" The yellow dog protests._

_"We don't have time to argue like this! We gotta get them to a safer place!" The blue fox eyes the fallen forms on the ground._

_"Yes! Let's go, Kori!"_

_"Run like the wind to their aid! Or your name isn't the Legendary Raika!"_

_..._

"Hey! I see one of them waking up!"

Kayla groans as she tried to regain her eyesight. "Where am I...?"

Well, she got her answer. In the form of two other animals basically death staring her down.

"Uh..."

"Ah! You're awake!" The yellow dog exclaims.

"I bet you're pretty shocked, huh?" A blue fox chuckles.

"...Kinda," Kayla mumbles. "Last time I checked I was on the battlefield against the Illusion Maste- Wait, where is everyone?!"

"They are over there," The yellow canine points a paw towards the other side of the room, where all of Kayla's friends were still unconscious.

"Oh…"

"Here's an easy way to getting them up," The blue fox smirks. "WAKE UP! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP WAKE UP-"

"STOP SHOUTING!" Gray yells, waking up annoyed.

"STOP SHOUTING YOURSELF, STUPID ICE HEAD!" Natsu roars, waking up as well thanks to Gray.

"It's not my fault, you idiot!"

"Get out of my house!" Lucy screeches, her imagination drifting back to when Natsu and Gray had extremely loud arguments in her apartment.

"This isn't your house, Lucy!"

Kayla sweatdrops. "That's an interesting way of waking them up…"

"Thanks!" The blue fox grinned.

"Enough! All of your nonsense is getting a headache!" Erza protests, trying to relieve the pain in her head.

All in the meanwhile, Happy was just sleeping soundly, not disturbed by the yelling at all.

"Excuse us!" The yellow canine interrupts the three Fairy Tail member's rant.

"Who are you?" Natsu asks blankly.

"I guess it's time to introduce ourselves," The blue fox shrugs. "My name is Kori. Most others would consider me as a Glaceon."

"And…" The yellow canine says.

A beat.

"I am known as Raika."

"WHAT?!" Natsu shouts. "Isn't that the name of Kayla's dragon?!"

"Raika? Yes, it is…" Kayla mumbles, starting to get confused.

"I do not know who you are referring to," Raika replies. "However, I am referred to as the Legendary Raikou. Raika is the name given to me at birth."

"Oh Raika, stop speaking monotone," Kori sighs, rolling his eyes. "You're not on a monotype team. I know you can speak normally like anyone else does."

"Well, I'm sorry," Raika sweatdrops. "Many think of me and my Legendary peers as noble and proper. I can't be going around acting like a child."

"I don't think that you act like a child," Kori mumbles.

"So, uh…" Kayla trails off. "Are we still stuck in the Illusion Master's illusion?"

"Yes," Raika explains. "And no."

"What is that supposed to mean?!" Natsu shouts.

"Please let me explain. This is the work of the Illusion Master, yes. However, you aren't stuck in his illusion. You are stuck in the actual world where all others of our global species live."

"Global wha?"

"Natsu, stop acting dumb and go wake up your cat," Gray mumbles.

"Of course, you all have been transformed as well. I assume you were originally humans?"

"Yeah," Natsu scratches his head. "I'm pretty hungry too. Wake up Happy!"

"Mhmmmm?" Happy mumbles.

"You've been going off topic for a while now, idiot," Gray says annoyed.

"Shut up Gray!"

"Have those two been always this hostile to each other?" Raika asks, chuckling.

"Well… Yeah. But those two are willing to help each other in battle. They're still comrades after all." Kayla smiles.

"Some rivalry then."

Meanwhile, Erza, who has been silent for the rest of the conversation, was sitting by a window looking at the new surroundings outside.

Maybe no one should ask how Kori and Raika got into a house yet even own a house without opposable thumbs to open doors.

"Excuse me, Raika?" Erza asks.

"Yes?" Raika tilts her head towards Erza.

"Do humans live in this world as well?"

"You are correct."

"Is there any way to change us back into humans while we brainstorm a way to return back to our world?"

"Well, yes, but…"

"Oh gosh, Erza just brought up the troubling fact about being one of our species!" Kori shouts, starting to panic.

"There is no need for worry, Kori. There is little chance that Kayla and her friends will be captured by evildoers."

"Wait, captured?" Kayla asks.

"Yes. Many humans whose hearts are filled with darkness tend to capture us and use us for evil purposes."

"Yikes."

"Now, I figure that you all are still weary from the battle. You should get some more rest," Raika mentions.

"We'll figure all of this out tomorrow!" Natsu yawns, closing his eyes.

"You're telling me I have to sleep in the same room as stupid firehead over here?" Gray mumbles, annoyed.

"Why are you complaining? You both have been in my house for a night before…" Lucy sighs.

"Aye sir!"

You should know who that came from.

Kayla sighs._ How are we supposed to get out of this mess?_

* * *

><p><strong>Snowy: I wonder that too.<strong>

**Chibi: Please review if you liked it! Reviews help write these chapters faster so you guys can read them sooner! :)**


	11. The Four Dragons of Legend

**Snowy: This is a little bit of a short chapter today, sorry about that. :P**

**Chibi: Snowy The Sky Wolf does not own Fairy Tail, or any of it's characters. She also does not own any other things referenced except her O.C, Kayla.**

* * *

><p>A single day has passed since Team Natsu arrived were completely thrown into this mess. Their physical bodies are no longer one of a human's, they were smashed by meteors… What's next?<p>

"Everyone, please gather around! I'd like to propose a plan," Raika calls, walking into the main room of her residence deep in the forest.

"What is it? I'm tired," Lucy sighs, throwing a pillow over her head.

"It's very important. It involves your return to your world."

"I'm listening," Kayla yawns, attempting to stay awake. All of this world change stuff is getting to her head. "Natsu, Gray, wake up!"

"Gah, what?" Natsu mumbles.

"Mehhh," Gray groans.

"Aye, sir!" Happy calls.

"...Alright then," Raika chuckles. "As you may know, Illusion has trapped you here."

"Yes?" Erza says quickly, wanting to know her plan.

"The dragons that he has… Kyurem and Giratina… They were our friends," Raika sighs.

"Whaaaaaaaa?" Natsu shouts, completely awake.

"You're acting really weird for some reason, Natsu," Lucy raises an eyebrow, surprised by the Fire Dragon Slayer's actions.

"Maybe it's his daily morning routine," Kayla shrugs.

"Their names were Kyure and Renegade, respectively," Kori mentions.

"Anyways, recently they've been possessed by Illusion in order to do his horrible deeds for him," Raika explains. "I feel bad for them…"

"Okay, what do we need to do?" Erza asks.

"You have to find the four other dragons that have the power to release them. They are Reshiram, Zekrom, Dialga, and Palkia."

"That's a lot of dragons," Kayla scratches her head, thinking back to when she had spent her time with her foster dragon mother Raika.

"FOUR dragons?! They might have answers on where our dragons might be!" Natsu jumps up.

"I really doubt it, Natsu-"

"I'm all fired up!"

"Aaaaaand he's not listening."

"We accept the mission, Raika," Erza agrees. "We will track down these dragons."

"Ah, mission. I haven't heard of that word for a while," Raika daydreams. "I remember when I assisted a girl and her friends with saving the region where my brother, sister, and I lived…"

"Uh, hey Raika, snap out of it," Kori waves a paw in front of the yellow canine's face.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. Was thinking of my past for a second there," Raika apologizes, then gives Erza a map. "This map contains all of the locations of where the dragons reside. They are heavily hidden, so you'll have to search carefully."

"Thank you," Erza thanks.

"And, please take this," Raika hands a bottle of purple liquid to Kayla. "This potion was concocted by a special brewer for situations like this. This potion will transform all of you back to your original forms."

"For situations like this? You've been predicting this?" Kayla asks, confused.

"Yes. After experiencing Illusion's true power, and finding out that he can transform humans, we made this potion."

"Then why not drink it now?" Natsu mumbles.

"I recommend that you wait to drink that potion. It is best used for when you encounter Illusion for a fight. Your current powers are what allows my comrades to trust you more."

"Oh, so they wouldn't think that they we were a part of an evil organization," Lucy adds.

"Correct."

"I also must add that Illusion's weakness is more prone to humans than one of our species. This is why we could not defeat him ourselves."

"You guys should head out. The sooner we can defeat him, the better," Kori says. "Although them staying is good as well…"

"Now come on, Kori. What's the difference in what you're saying? Would you rather have Illusion take over the world?" Raika sweatdrops.

"Well, no..."

"I think we should go before Kori convinces us," Kayla chuckles. "We'll be off now."

"Good luck, and stay safe!" Raika watches as Team Natsu wanders out into the distance.

A beat.

"Hey, Raika?" Kori catches the Raikou's attention.

"Yes?"

"What was that region you were talking about before?"

"Hmm? You don't remember? You've been there before, in fact, you've been there many times with your sister," Raika says, freaking out.

"My sister has been many more places than I have," Kori shakes his head, trying to remember.

"Well, I'm not going to tell you until you attempt to figure it out."

"Aw, you're no fun sometimes, Raika…"

* * *

><p><strong>Snowy: If someone figures out what place it is, then you'll get a shoutout :P It's kinda difficult though...<strong>

**Chibi: I have the feeling that Snowy is Kori's sister...**

**Snowy: And you are correct. xD**

**Chibi: Review if you liked this chapter! The next chapter will be out soon!**


End file.
